


【凌仓】烦恼

by Yoruya



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoruya/pseuds/Yoruya
Summary: 一篇蜜汁产物。1500字短打，没剧情。有其他CP最后出现（有没有仓右女孩愿意跟我玩啊（
Kudos: 5





	【凌仓】烦恼

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇蜜汁产物。1500字短打，没剧情。有其他CP最后出现（  
> 有没有仓右女孩愿意跟我玩啊（

“得寸进尺”这个词大概形容的就是自己了。

成田凌在把醉得有点不省人事的大仓忠义搬进房间里的时候，觉得自己简直是乘人之危又贪得无厌的典范：上一次是在庆功宴上借着自己喝得不少的酒劲吻了大仓，这一次趁对方已经不清醒了直接扛进卧室，甚至自己都觉得自己这种只要找到可乘之机就不会让它白白流失的性格有些危险。

我是在酒会上看到喝醉的人不忍心让他一个人回去所以把他安全带回自己家好好照顾的好人——成田这样安慰自己。然而成田凌的好人理论在进房没几分钟之后就站不住脚了，毕竟这样的一个好人，会只是因为在看到躺着自己床上的人因为酒精而满面潮红就有反应吗？

他一面给自己洗脑，说着不能做那么随便的事情，一面想赶紧逃出这个引人犯罪的卧室。

“凌……”

成田凌听到背后传来的声音，突然停住了脚步。

大仓对人的称呼一直不近不远，比如他叫自己成田くん。成田凌并不是觉得自己毫无机会，他也听到过一些走得近的人的传闻，说大仓并不是没有过男朋友，甚至他听说了那个人是谁，大仓和那个人只是因为不可调和的矛盾而分手了。但有其一必有其二，既然别人可以做他的男朋友，那么自己为什么又不行呢？成田在内心深处也渴望着有属于自己的更亲密的称呼，就像大仓管安田叫yasu管丸山叫maru一样，但他也清楚只拍过一场戏的关系没办法和相处了十几年的团员比，操之过急总不是好事。

所以在听到从成田くん直接进化成凌这一个音的时候，血管里流通的仿佛都不再是血液，取代而之的是兴奋感。

“……再说一次？”成田凌回过头来凑近大仓忠义的身边，小心翼翼地发问。

“凌……”大仓连眼睛都没有完全睁开，带着倦意的声音像是化了的糖浆。

“嗯，我在，”成田凌轻声回应着，像是怎么也听不够一样一遍又一遍让大仓喊自己的名字，直到下身变得硬得没办法忽略，才在解开了自己的皮带的同时扯下大仓的裤子。

——得寸进尺说的果然就是我，他想。但是是我也没有关系。

成田甚至没有那个时间去思考大仓为什么没有抗拒他，又为什么一反常态地温顺。比想象中更加柔软的甬道紧紧地包裹着成田的手指，光是把手指伸进去就能想想被那里包裹着会有多么舒服。在拍戏的时候大仓曾经被绑住双手躺在他的身下，那个时候他就在想要是真的能把大仓这样绑在自己床上该多好。但是现在他改变了主意，与其绑住他的手，不如让那双手臂缠上自己的身体。

他耐心地为大仓做着扩张，躺在床上的人倒是有了几丝不耐烦，乱抓着成田的衣服催促着他赶快进来。成田在觉得差不多的时候一点也没有让身下的人再继续等待，直接把大仓的双腿打开成M字的形状，在肛口蹭了几下便一口气整根没入。

大仓虽然看上去像是很久没有做过了，但怎么看也不是第一次和男人上床，即使是在喝了那么多酒脑子都不清醒了的状况下，还能知道怎样吸着自己才能让两个人都更舒服——这副身体让成田立刻着了魔，后悔着怎么没有早一点上了这个人，甚至刚才自己居然还在反省为什么得寸进尺，毕竟有什么能比被喜欢的人抱着、听着他喊自己的名字和他做爱更加美好的事情呢？

几乎是无意识地，他的动作越来越快，狠狠地在大仓的身体里抽送着，像是要把自己没有传达给大仓的感情都全部塞入他的体内一般，即使是听见大仓因为自己的动作有些吃痛地呜咽也无法控制住自己的身体。

太舒服了，太幸福了——他想。

大仓的身体、他迷离的眼神、他比平时更软的喊着自己的声音，这些在成田的梦里都不曾想象过的东西，居然就这样在一晚上轻而易举地变成了现实，说自己像是活在梦里也不为过。

成田甚至没有用保护措施，就全部射进大仓的身体里。微凉的精液注满了大仓的肠道，让他在迷迷糊糊之中一遍又一遍地喊着同样的名字。

在他从大仓的身体里拔出来的那个瞬间，成田突然像是想起了什么似的，他感觉大仓的声音就像是一盆凉水从头顶倾泻而下，冻得让他无法动弹。

“Ryo……”他又听见已经困得不行的大仓在半梦半醒中这样喃喃，握紧了自己的拳头。

——和喜爱的人的前男友有一样的名字，可真是一般人不会有的烦恼啊。

-END-


End file.
